


This is what death feels like

by HopelessWritings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: Being the daughter of the king and queen of Gotham seems like a fun idea.





	This is what death feels like

My name is (Y/N) Quinn. I’m the daughter of the oh so infamous king and queen of Gotham. That’s right. The Joker and Harley are my parents. You probably think I’m some spoiled brat who got everything they wished for at the snap of her fingers. You’d be right had my mom not left my dad a couple of years ago. Dad was good to me. He never raised a hand to me and has never hurt me verbally, he still hasn’t. With my mom, it was a completely different story. He hurt her way too much, mentally and physically. So she got out and I was proud of her. She left and got with Ivy. Ivy treated her better than my dad ever did so I was happy for her. I still get to see her most of the time. I stayed with dad because mom would always have Ivy and me but dad had no one but me now. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, he was used to having us both around. Both of us leaving would just be awful for everyone involved. Again, he never hurt me so I was in no danger.

Unfortunately, getting anything and everything I wanted wasn’t always an option after the split. Dad would be a bit more protective now that mom wasn’t around to watch me. Though I got to do a lot of what I wanted. I guess now wasn’t one of those times. Today my dad didn’t let me go to my mom. His goons kept trying to keep me inside the house and when my dad got word of what I was trying to do he came to me. He was pissed off that his men couldn’t handle me and that he couldn’t finish his important plans to rob a bank. “Dad, what is going on?” Why wouldn’t he let me go? It was never a problem before.

“I need you to stay home. Go back up to your room.” He looked at his men. “Get the fuck out of here. All of you.”

Once they left, I tried talking to him again. “Why can’t I see mom? I miss her.” He sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to see your mother. You can’t go because it isn’t safe.” Why wouldn’t it be safe? Mom would never hurt me.

“Dad, I have the gun you gave me. Isn’t that protection enough? Mom wouldn’t hurt me.” I really just wanted to see her tonight. Dad had been avoiding me all week to deal with business and I was really bored here.

“Princess, I’m not worried about your mom hurting you. Just listen to me and go up to your room.” I pouted. I just wanted my mom, it wasn’t like he tried talking to me this week. I got more attention now than the previous days combined.

“Fine. I’ll just stay in my room all fucking week long while you continue to ignore me. I don’t know what the fuck I did, dad. I just wanted to see mom.” He balled his fist and I just walked away. He was pissed at me and I learned to never push him.

“I have business to deal with. You need to stay here, it’s safer.” I turned around.

“Glad to know business will always be more important to you than your own fucking daughter. Maybe I should just move in with mom. She wouldn’t ignore me.” I walked away faster trying my hardest not to cry in front of him. He’d just get frustrated with himself.

“I’m dealing with business right now I just need you to stay in your room where it’s safe. I am doing this so you can have what you want. Don’t fucking threaten me again.” I stopped. He was behind me following me when I walked away.

“Don’t fucking threaten me. I’ll leave you just like mom did and maybe you’d learn to stop pushing people that are important to you away. And don’t you act like you actually buy the shit I have. You rob them. The only shit you buy is guns and ammo. Leave me alone. Shouldn’t be hard to do it, at least that’s what you proved this entire week.” I went into my room.

“Ungrateful brat!” I threw my lamp at the door. He was such an asshole. Why wouldn’t he let me go see mom? I just wanted mom. I laid in my bed crying and shaking as sobs passed my lips.

After about an hour later, I decided I would just sneak out. It took me another hour to calm down and plan how I would leave. He probably had men circling the house to make sure I wouldn’t leave. I watched them for the hour until I got their pattern down. They would circle around and switch every fifteen minutes. Why were there so many? Dad was probably overreacting. I put on an all-black outfit since it was night time. Once I got down I ran to the forest that surrounded the roads. There was a path in them that only I knew about. I called up mom to let her know I was coming.

“Pumpkin?” She answered. I missed her, her voice always calmed me down and comforted me even from miles away.

“Hey, mom. Dad wouldn’t let me out but I’m on my way to see you.” She sighed.

“Why wouldn’t he let you out?” I shrugged.

“I don’t really know. He wouldn’t tell me. I really missed you, and he hasn’t talked to me all week until today.” She sighed. Was she disappointed in me?

“Ya have the gun he gave ya?” I smiled.

“I do, ma. I’ll see you soon, okay?” I started walking towards the road.

“Just be careful, sweetheart.”

“I will mom. Bye.” I kept walking on the road. I stayed close to the edge so no car would hit me. I was far from home and close to mom’s house. I played music on my phone. Walking was calm and everything but it was boring when quiet. I was still walking when a car pulled up next to me.

“You the Joker’s daughter?” I pulled out my gun. I didn’t know who these people were but if they knew my dad they wouldn’t address me.

“Who the fuck are you?” Both men laughed.

“Put that gun away and get in.” I shot the guy in the passenger seat in the leg when he came out trying to grab me.

I heard a car coming towards us and realized what car it was. It was my dad. Shit, he’s gonna get pissed at me. The guy made another grab at me when dad stopped his car behind their car.

“Get in, we gotta go.” I shot their tires before they could run. Dad got out as the driver got out of his car. Dad shot him immediately not asking questions.

“(Y/N), get in the car now.” I just nodded and ran to the car. Dad shot the guy who I already shot in the leg as he tried to get away. He made a phone call. I assumed he was calling Frost so he could send someone to come clean it up. He got in the car and sped away.

“Why did you sneak out?” I shrugged. He already knew the answer. He punched the steering wheel and I jumped.

“I’m sorry.” I was scared.

“Someone put a hit on you. I killed a business partner. He had the balls to ask how much I would sell you for. He was partners with someone else and now as payback, they want your head.” His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “That’s why I wanted you to stay at the house. I ain’t losing ya.”

“I didn’t know. Why wouldn’t you tell me?” He looked at me.

“You should have listened to me. I don’t do things without purpose when it comes to you. You’re safe at home with me and my men keeping watch.” I just nodded.

“I just wanted you to talk to me, you know? You ignored me and it felt like you were mad and mom would never do that to me. I wish you would have told me.” I felt guilty. He was only trying to protect me and I should have listened. Though, he was wrong for not telling me and ignoring me.

“I didn’t want you afraid. You’re my daughter, fear is never something I want you to feel.” I just smiled.

“I’m bringing you to your moms. She called me letting me know you left the house. She yelled at me for ignoring you. You would think people would be scared of me if they messed with you, but it’s her who they should be afraid of.” I laughed.

“No one messes with momma’s baby.” That was something she always said when I was younger. I smiled at him. “Thank you for bringing me to her.” He pulled into her driveway.

“Anything for you.” Mom came out with a bag and I was confused. “Wait here.” He got out and they were talking. He grabbed her bag and placed it in the trunk. Ivy came out and kissed mom which caused me to giggle. She was happy and that was all that mattered. Ivy went back inside. Dad opened my door and helped me out. “Your mom’s staying with us until this is over.”

“Really?” I looked at her excitedly.

“Really, pumpkin.” I hugged her and she hugged back tightly.

 

After a few days of mom being home, dad came to my room and told me everything was okay now. They had taken care of the problem and I was safe. Mom started packing her bags so she could go back to her home. She kept me company which was nice but she was also protecting me and I was thankful for it. 

“Thanks for staying, mom.” She just smiled at me.

“I missed ya too, and no one is allowed to mess with my baby.” I giggled.

“Tell Ivy thank you. I’m sure she’ll know what I mean. She makes you happy, and I’m happy you have her.”

Mom kissed my cheek. “Don’t know what I’d do without ya. You take care of yourself, okay?” I showed her my gun.

“Don’t worry, I will. The best way you and dad taught me how.” We walked outside to see dad leaning on his car. “See ya later.” We hugged one more time.

“Dad, drive safe please.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” I laughed. Dad was looking around. He noticed something wasn’t right and had I been paying attention I would have noticed it too. I backed away from him waiting for him to get in but he never did. 

I felt pain on my stomach and looked down. I screamed. A bullet had gone straight through me. I collapsed on the floor. Blood was flowing out of me and it was fucking painful. Is this what death feels like?

“NO NO NO!” Mom came rushing over to me while dad kept shooting the guy who shot me. “Baby, you gotta stay with me okay." 

“It hurts mommy.” I tried my hardest to speak more but I couldn’t. Mom was crying. I tried to wipe the tears away but it was too painful.

“GET THE DOC!” Dad was screaming orders. He came near me and pushed the hair away from my face.

“Dad,” He held my hand and my mom’s. If I could have smiled I would have.

“You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” I groaned as I shook my head. 

“I don’t think so, daddy. I love you both.” Mom sobbed louder.

“Just hang on a little longer. They’re getting the doc.” I tried to breath better as it slowly got more difficult to.

“I don’t think I can.” I slowly started closing my eyes.

“Sweetie, you gotta stay awake. For mommy please.” I tried opening my eyes but I couldn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Those were the last words I spoke. I wanted to say so much more. I was such a brat to both of them. They cared despite that. I loved them both. I hoped they knew that.

_Joker’s POV_

Harley kept shaking (Y/N) softly trying to get her to open her eyes but she wouldn’t. “Everyone gather your weapons. We’re gonna kill Claridge.” I placed a kiss on (Y/N)’s forehead. I looked at Harley. “Stay here for tonight. It’s the safest place. I’ll pick up Ivy and bring her here.”

“They killed her. Let me go too.” Harley looked back down. “They killed our princess. I’m gonna hurt them.” I shook my head. She was still holding (Y/N)’s hand. If only I had paid more attention. 

“I’ll bring them here. You just stay put. They aren’t killing anyone else.” I gave her the gun I had given to her a while ago. She gave it back when we ended things. “Stay here.” I got in my car as the doc came in and Frost took (Y/N) inside as Harley followed. Harley was crying hysterically as she did. I am going to kill everyone that had to do with this. They’d regret betraying me. Especially if they had a family of their own. Claridge’s family would regret it the most. I laughed while I sped off to start the search.


End file.
